


Il vuoto

by Ghen



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Introspection, Melancholy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 08:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17138198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghen/pseuds/Ghen
Summary: Lena guarda il vuoto, ma il vuoto è anche dentro di lei.





	Il vuoto

 

Quanto freddo. Quella era una notte ghiacciata; senza neve, senza spirito natalizio, solo vuota e ghiacciata, aspra. Lena Luthor era affacciata sul balcone dal suo ufficio alla L Corp e guardava il vuoto. Non l'altezza, non il cielo. Solo il vuoto che si respirava nell'aria portato dal freddo; quella sensazione indescrivibile del qualcosa che manca, che se n'è andato e non tornerà. Guardava il tempo che passava, le persone che andavano, gli affetti che non c'erano. Guardava il vuoto intorno a lei che rifletteva quello che aveva dentro; quello che gli aveva lasciato il passato e che sapeva avrebbe trovato nel suo futuro.

Si strinse le braccia con le dita infreddolite. Aveva un giaccone, ma il vuoto ghiacciato le entrava nelle ossa. Forse c'era sempre stato. Si avvicinò al corrimano con le braccia incrociate e poggiò il mento. Poi chiuse gli occhi. Sarebbe rimasta così per sempre.

«Non sente freddo, signorina Luthor?».

Riaprì gli occhi lentamente, alzandoli il tanto per vederla: Supergirl era ferma a mezz'aria davanti a lei e il vuoto si era crepato. All'esterno, non quello all'interno di lei, no, quello le avrebbe fatto compagnia per sempre; era una parte di lei. «Sì», rispose piano e, così, si stirò le braccia, riprendendo una posizione più naturale.

«È la vigilia di Natale, cosa fa qua fuori?».

«E tu cosa fai qua fuori?», le replicò sostenendo il suo sguardo. «Vuoi entrare?», le chiese poco dopo, facendole un cenno con la testa. Tornò in ufficio e Supergirl la seguì, assicurandosi di chiudere bene la portafinestra.

«Si gela, oggi», mugugnò. Non voleva certo che Lena si prendesse un malanno: la tenne d'occhio, mentre sfilava il giaccone e si andava a sedere di peso sul divanetto. «Non dovresti stare qui», le disse poi, sembrando quasi un rimprovero. Notò che aveva una bottiglia chiusa sulla scrivania, accanto a un bicchiere: voleva passare così la mezzanotte? La guardò, aggrottando la fronte. «Dovresti tornare a casa e-», non terminò la frase che Lena le parlò sopra:

«E poi? Per fare cosa?», la fissò, quasi stesse cercando di scrutarle dentro. «Cosa fai in giro tutta sola la vigilia di Natale, Supergirl? Avrai una famiglia al quale tornare. Lo so che ce l'hai».

«Beh, s-sì. Sì, ce l'ho, ma-». Sarebbe stato opportuno dirle che era in giro per andare a trovarla?

«E allora vai da loro». Appoggiò la testa sul divanetto e Supergirl le andò più vicina, mettendo le mani contro i fianchi.

«È questa la tua idea di Natale?».

Lena le sorrise ma un sorriso vuoto, vuoto come tutto il resto, e si spense presto. «L'idea del Natale è sopravvalutata. Per molti è lo stare insieme, il fare regali, lo scaldarsi vicini davanti al camino e magari cantare una bella canzoncina davanti alla neve che cade, ma per me è solo… vuoto». Fissò lo sguardo in un punto distante. «Il Natale fa sentire le persone sole ancora più sole. Ti ricorda ciò che hai perso e che il tempo va avanti e non puoi fermarlo… Ti ricorda che non stai vivendo la tua vita come dovresti, che ti manca qualcosa, e forse non sai cosa. Che non puoi fare nulla che ti faccia sentire bene», allora la guardò di nuovo, mentre scioglieva la sua posizione rigida. «E allora dimmi, Supergirl, dove dovrei essere la vigilia di Natale che abbia tanta importanza?».

Lei abbassò gli occhi con tristezza, prendendo un bel respiro. «Forse non dovresti stare da sola, se ti senti sola. È un inizio, qualcosa che cambia e potrebbe farti sentire bene».

Lena sorrise di nuovo, debolmente. «Ho sempre ammirato quella parte di te così ingenua… Puoi stare in mezzo a una folla e sentirti comunque sola. Non cambierebbe niente, se non il chiasso». Lasciò la spalliera del divano, mettendo le braccia contro le ginocchia. «Non si può scambiare la solitudine con il vuoto. È facile colmare la prima, difficile farlo con il secondo. È radicato, ce l'hai addosso; ce l'hai dentro», la guardò attentamente e i suoi occhi grandi e verdi, di un verde freddo e distante, la colpirono. «Mi piacerebbe pensare al Natale come un giorno qualunque, ma la spettacolarizzazione di questa festa la rende una spina nel fianco, come se fosse un obbligo essere felici, essere in famiglia, essere… diversa dalla persona che sono. Non vado bene», si passò una mano fra i capelli, portandoseli da un lato, «Come se avessi sbagliato sempre tutto, nella vita».

A quel punto, Supergirl decise che non ce l'avrebbe fatta a restare in disparte e si andò a sedere al suo fianco. «Tu sei perfetta così come sei».

Lena abbozzò una risata, roteando gli occhi. «Sì, certo… Lo diresti a chiunque, se ti facesse questo discorso».

«Non proprio a chiunque».

«Sì», annuì, «Vuoi tirarmi su il morale. È quello che fai, Supergirl: salvi le persone. Anche da loro stesse. Ma solo io conosco ciò che ho dentro».

«Ehi, tutti fanno degli errori e tutti, almeno una volta nella vita, si sentono soli e tristi. Anche vuoti. Ma poi si va avanti, giusto? Si sorride di nuovo».

«Oh, Kara», le sorrise ancora, amaramente, passandole una mano sul viso. «Si va avanti, si sorride, ma il vuoto resta. Lo si seppellisce sotto le cose da fare, le giornate da mandare avanti, sì… ma non lo risolvi, non lo affronti, né lo vinci. È ancora lì che aspetta che le distrazioni passino per tornare a galla e ricordarti quanto male scorre la tua vita».

«E c'è qualcosa che posso fare?».

Lena deglutì. Qualcosa c'era, ma non era sicura che sarebbe stata abbastanza. Non era nemmeno sicura di volerlo. «Forse dovresti andare».

«Andare dove?», le domandò, assottigliando i suoi occhi.

«Dalla tua famiglia, Kara. Ho il vuoto dentro, non voglio passarlo a te».

Supergirl abbassò gli occhi e poi, pian piano, pensando, li rialzò. «Per questo quando dissi che ti amo non mi hai risposto?». La vide mordersi un labbro, esitare.

«Meriti di essere felice».

«Non possiamo esserlo insieme? Almeno provarci?».

«Ti ferirei», rispose di getto, allontanandosi un poco. «Il vuoto non se ne andrebbe, sarebbe solo sommerso dalle distrazioni. Prima o poi», annuì lentamente, «trascinerebbe all'inferno anche te». Si allontanò di più e infine si alzò, abbassando gli occhi. «Non augurerei questo a nessuno, men che meno alla persona che… alla persona a cui tengo di più». Vide il suo sguardo sommergersi di tristezza. Ecco, ci stava riuscendo: il vuoto stava colpendo anche Kara, per causa sua. La sua aura negativa avrebbe infettato chiunque le sarebbe stato abbastanza vicino. «E adesso vai, per favore. Il mondo ha bisogno di Supergirl anche a Natale».

Lei si alzò con slancio, sorpassandola senza guardarla e aprendo la portafinestra. Uscì, volando via. Lena non voleva nessuno vicino, era chiaro. Il vuoto che sentiva era così forte che a volte, nel suo picco, la portava all'autodistruzione. No, non si sarebbe fatta del male fisicamente, ma emotivamente… Soffriva e non sapeva fare altro che dirsi e darsi qualcosa che non faceva che farla soffrire ulteriormente, alimentando lo stesso vuoto di cui aveva tanta paura.

Era quasi mezzanotte. Lena si avvicinò alla scrivania e prese la bottiglia, leggendo distrattamente l'etichetta. Aspettò che l'orologio sul tavolo rintoccasse e la stappò, facendo volare il tappo. Non lo sentì cadere. Si girò e la vide di nuovo, ancora lì, Supergirl.

«Buon Natale, Lena». Le lanciò il tappo che rimbalzò sulla scrivania.

«Credevo te ne fossi andata».

«Beh, lo avevo fatto», rispose con sguardo basso, avvicinandosi. «Ma tu hai bisogno di me e io sono molto veloce, quindi…».

«È Natale, dovresti stare con la tua famiglia».

«È Natale e lo voglio passare con chi amo».

Lena deglutì, forse arrossì, ma tornò indietro di mezzo passo. «Kara…», scosse la testa, «Io non posso…».

«Ho capito».

«No», ribatté. «Non posso darti quello che vuoi. Forse all'inizio sarà bellissimo, ma un giorno ti sveglierai e vorrai volare via da me. Adesso le mie ti sembreranno solo sciocchezze, ma arriverà il momento in cui ti renderai conto che dicevo il vero, che non ce la farai più, che il mio vuoto ti avrà riempito la mente il cuore così tanto che mi guarderai con occhi diversi… So che lo farai».

«Non puoi sapere come sarà il futuro».

«Credimi», giocò passando un dito sulla bottiglia fredda, per non doverla guardare negli occhi, là dove sarebbe riuscita a convincerla. «Credimi, sarà così».

Lena si versò il bicchiere e Kara la fissò mentre beveva. «Lavoreremo di distrazioni», propose a un certo punto, incuriosendola. «Hai detto che il vuoto sarebbe sommerso dalle distrazioni, bene, facciamolo. Sarà così sommerso dalle distrazioni, che faticherà a ricordarsi che esiste». Le prese le mani nelle sue e Lena fu costretta a guardarla negli occhi azzurri e determinati. «Non posso prometterti che il vuoto sparirà del tutto, perché ti capiterà di essere triste e forse sarai tu, un giorno, a voler volare via da me. _Metaforicamente parlando_ , certo», la fece sorridere e sorrise a sua volta. «Non posso prometterti che starò sempre al tuo fianco e non posso prometterti che vivremo una vita meravigliosa. Ma posso prometterti che ce la metterò tutta purché funzioni; se lo farai anche tu. Che ce la metterò tutta per sommergere il vuoto di distrazioni bellissime che costruiranno la nostra vita insieme». La sentì tremare e le strinse le mani con più forza. «Posso prometterti che ce la metterò tutta per non farti sentire sola; che anche se fossi in un posto pieno di persone, ti basterebbe sapere che ti amo per scaldarti. Sarà difficile, ma è la vita e vale la pena viverla, vale la pena tentare».

«E se un giorno vorrai volare via da me?».

«Impossibile».

«Kara», la rimbrottò con un'occhiata. «Se sarà così?».

«Allora lo affronteremo, credo», esclamò, tentando un sorriso. «Ne parleremo insieme. Prima però dobbiamo provarci».

Lena si staccò dalla sua presa e, con le lacrime agli occhi chiari, girò il viso, portandosi una mano a coprire la bocca che si stava arricciando. «Sì», sussurrò.

«Sì?».

«Sì», annuì, sforzandosi per guardarla di nuovo. Era così felice che rise anche lei, tappandosi di nuovo la bocca. «Non è detto che mi salverai, Supergirl. Ti avverto».

«No, infatti. Ti salveremo insieme, tu ed io». Le prese di nuovo una mano; era così calda, adesso. Poi le passò l'altra mano su una guancia e Lena chiuse gli occhi, lasciandosi coccolare. «Non ti lascerò da sola con il vuoto. Non lo farò. Se vorrà averti, da oggi avrà una terribile concorrenza».

Lena si morse il labbro inferiore, estraendo un sorriso. Più sincero, stavolta. «Mi piace». La abbracciò e Kara la strinse forte, come forse non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di fare.

Quando si lasciarono, Supergirl le fissò le labbra, gli occhi, di nuovo le labbra e, così, avvicinandosi, la baciò. Lena chiuse gli occhi ed entrambe si lasciarono trasportare.

«Funziona», emise Lena a bassa voce, ancora fissandole le labbra. Il suo cuore era più vivo che mai, battendo nel suo petto all'impazzata. Non sembrava vero. Era così bello. Temeva che il vuoto le avrebbe portato via quel calore così forte; forse non oggi, ma lo avrebbe fatto un giorno, però… forse poteva rischiare. Kara la amava davvero quanto la amava lei, forse poteva rischiare al suo fianco.

«Oh, sento che funziona», rise, mettendole una mano contro il petto. «È una buona distrazione».

Anche Lena rise, arrossendo e rifugiandosi di nuovo fra le sue braccia sicure. «Ti amo, Kara».

«Non sai quanto aspettavo di sentirtelo dire», la baciò sui capelli. «So che il vuoto dentro di te è molto forte, però… però anche io sono molto forte: la mia speranza lo soffocherà».

«Voglio crederci», soffiò. «Voglio crederci».

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Senza particolari note, solo mi è piaciuto dare alla fan fiction un barlume di lieto fine.   
> Buone feste (si spera!) :)


End file.
